How Clowns Play The Game
by DJSLASH571
Summary: A requested fic from a fan. Set in an alternate universe, the story sees a re-imagining of both the Quinzel family and the wrestling business. After Harley Quinn leaves her family and young son to run away with the Joker, her son replaces her in their family's promotion and becomes one of the greatest stars of all time, Triple H.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Quinzel took a seat at the announce table next to his daughter as she watched her brother Mick wrestle with her son in the ring. Harleen had told him she needed to meet with him on urgent business.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Harleen?" he asked happily.

"Dad I've told you a thousand times to call me Harley, everyone else does" Harley sighed.

"Okay then, Harley" Mr. Quinzel responded.

"Thanks, so Dad, there was something I need to talk to you about" Harley said.

"You can talk to me about anything" he reassured. Harley paused for a moment to choose her words.

"My contract states that I can leave once I have enough money to fund college and I do have enough, so it's time for me to leave" Harley said flatly. Mr. Quinzel looked shot, but what she had just said crippled him inside.

"But-but you can't leave now Harley! Your in our main event on the Sunday Pay-Paper-View for the world title!" Mr Quinzel said with pain.

"And? My Harlequin suit and mask covers my whole head, just put my sister in it and have her work the show" Harley responded.

"But why do you want to leave now? Your having the best run in the company second to Mark and were doing the global expansion!" Mr. Quinzel desperately said.

"That's the point Dad! I can't be working with my ex and be on the road 24/7, it's not healthy for both me and my child" Harley explained. "How am I supposed to be a mother to Chris and work every night around the world?"

"Harley, the Napier family's promotion are already in a cold war with us and are going head to head with us in the ratings. Your our second top star, they'll crush us if you leave" Mr. Quinzel explained.

"They did fine when that Jack Napier guy disappeared, how do you know you wont to fine?" Harley replied.

"Yes, they recovered by stealing two of our top stars! Harley you have to stay until Wrestlemania in April!" Mr Quinsel pleaded. Harley rubbed her eyes.

"Okay look, I'll take the Harlequin suit with me in case I get some time to return OK?" Harley sighed. Mr Quinzel nodded in agreement to her terms.

"So who's going to take care of Chris while your at college?" he asked.

"Mick said he'll do it since he's on that part time schedule now" Harley replied.

"Why not his father?" Mr Quinzel asked.

"Mark's to obsessed with me and his Undertaker character, he has no time for him" Harley sighed, standing up. "Bye Dad"

"Stay safe Harley" he responded. He smiled as his daughter left him and he picked up a headset to do his daily mic checks. It would be one of the last times he would see her in person.

**10 Years Later...**

"So how good of a match do you think you two are gonna have?" Hunter asked his uncle as he tightened his Mankind mask over his face.

"I have no idea Chris, sorry, Hunter" Mick replied, remembering Chris had changed his name to the nickname the locker room had given him when he first started training. Their was a knock on the door of the locker room as Lisa Quinzel, Mick's sister and Hunter's Auntie entered.

"Hunter sweetie, your Grandfather wants you" she said sweetly. Hunter and Mick shared a look of surprise and confusion. Hunter followed his Aunt towards his Grandfathers office. Lisa held the door open for him as he entered the office. Both of his grandparents sat across from him as he took the closest seat. Mrs. Quinzel gave him a playful wave, however he was more concerned about why they had called him up.

"How are you today kid?" Mr Quinzel asked.

"Fine" Hunter responded.

"Okay so your wondering why we called you here so I'll just tell you. You've most likely heard the rumors that were at war with Napier Championship Wrestling and it's true. They've taken most of our established stars besides a loyal few like your father and Bret so now we need to fight back and break in the next generation of stars. Your in ring work is superb and I hear you've got an interesting character so I want to call you up to the main roster." Mr. Quinzel explained. "So tell me about this character"

"Well my Aunt Lisa came up with this idea for a gimmick called Hunter Hearst Helmsley which is an upper class character but me and uncle Mick knew it was too cartoon like so we made some changes and I shortened down the name. The new character only fights to make an impact and become successful" Hunter explained. Mr Quinzel nodded at the idea as he and his wife examined Lisa's drawings of the characters look.

"We've seen your finisher that you created, what do you call that?" Mrs. Quinsel asked.

"The Pedigree" Hunter replied. Mr. Quinzel smiled happily.

"I love it! Welcome to the Quinzel Wrestling Federation roster kid!" Mr. Quinzel smiled, as he began planning the new show for Monday night. Hunter stood up and left for the door until he was stopped by his grandfather. "What did you change the name to?" Hunter smiled as he saw the name in his head.

"Triple H" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter stood in the massive line of the car rental service at the airport. He checked his watch and swore angrily as he read that he was supposed to be at the venue for Monday's show in two hours and he had been stuck in the line for nearly three hours. It was even more stressful knowing that their competitors were airing their own show on Monday's. Realizing that the line wasn't going anywhere, Hunter began to watch the news report showing on the TV above the rental sign.

"_In news from Gotham, the City's Channel 5 station faced crisis as local super criminal The Joker and his sidekick and girlfriend Harley Quinn took over the stations prime time" _The Reporter began. Hunter narrowed his eyes and his fists tightened in anger and hatred. _"The criminal duo gave the audience their own show which included a sickening segment in where the Joker gave his top ten funniest murderer and Harley Quinn ranting about her love for the psychopath until the Batman handled the situation" _Hunter looked away from the TV as an RV pulled up and the driver rolled his window down. The driver was huge; looking about six foot ten and he had long black hair. Hunter recognized his as one of the members of the roster as the giant studied Hunter.

"Your the Quinzel's kid right?" he asked.

"Uh...yea" Hunter slowly replied. The giant pointed his thumb to the door of the RV.

"Get in, we'll drive you" he grunted. Hunter immediately did what he was told and entered the RV.

"What's your name kid?" the driver asked.

"Hunter" he replied. The Giant nodded.

"Names Kevin, go take a seat in the back." Hunter walked through the RV as Kevin followed him to find three other men. They were all drinking and playing cards.

"That's Scott, he's Shawn and we call this kid 1-2-3" Kevin explained, pointing to each member of the group. "Guys this is Hunter" They all greeted him with either a grunt or a nod. 1-2-3 took over as driver as Hunter and Kevin joined the game. Scott opened a mini fridge containing various types of alcohol.

"What do you want?" Scott asked Hunter as he passed Kevin a beer.

"Uh, I don't really drink" Hunter said. Kevin took a cigarette out of a box and offered one to Hunter. "I don't smoke or do drugs" Kevin smiled and mouthed the words 'designated driver' to Scott and Shawn. The rest of the trip was fun for the group as Hunter seemed to fit in fine with the group. The show that night went great and Hunter was praised backstage for his Triple H character. Hunter was waiting in the parking lot of the arena in a group of other competitors who were waiting to get on a crowded bus supplied by management. The group he had traveled with were entering their RV when Kevin and Shawn stopped when they spotted Hunter.

"Hey Hunter, you traveling alone?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, why?" Hunter responded.

"Do you wanna come with us again?" Kevin asked. Hunter nodded happily as he left the group of wandering wrestlers and entered the RV. "Welcome to The Kliq" Kevin said.

The Kliq only lasted nine months as Kevin, Scott and 1-2-3 all headed for the company's rivals promotion run by the Napier family, leaving only Hunter and Shawn. During the end of the year, Mr and Mrs Quinzel called a locker room meeting to announce Project Attitude. The project was designed to combat the Napier promotion in the ratings with a more risky TV-14 product. That night Shawn and Hunter had brought a whiteboard to the hotel lounge and began planning out an idea for a new team.

"Okay so the gimmick is that we are degenerates, we have my girlfriend coming in as the female member, our catchphrases are suck it and are you ready which opens our theme song and our hand signs are crotch chops." Shawn read from the board. "Now all we need is the name" The Two looked at the large list of names.

"Well we've got The Degenerates, Outlaw Generation, Generation X and I think those are our best options" Hunter listed. Shawn's girlfriend Summer then walked in carrying a pack of alcohol. She examined both of them and saw their struggling expressions.

"What's wrong boys?" she asked. They both pointed to the name list. Summer leaned herself against the wall as she examined the list. "How about a mix up of the names? I'm thinking D-Generation X, so it means we're a new generation of degenerates." The group shared a look and smiled as they had just formed their new group.

The next Monday night D-Generation X ran out and attacked the two competitors in the main event. The move shocked and stunned everyone in the arena and watching live at home. Mr. Quinzel tried to cover the action by going out to the ring to act as an interviewer for the group.

"Exactly what is going on here?" Mr Quinzel angrily asked. Shawn put an arm around Mr. Quinzel's shoulders.

"Well Quinn all I need to tell you is this, we're D-Generation X, you make the rules and we will break them!" Shawn told the world. DX would then go on to become the dominating force with Shawn becoming world champion a few months later and causing controversial comedy moments against the Napier's such as driving in a tank in an 'invasion' to one of their shows. The stable then expanded into the DX Army as returning Kliq member 1-2-3 working under the name of X-Pac joined the group. After a long run, D-Generation X disbanded as X-Pac was fired and Shawn took time off to heal a back injury and Summer followed Shawn. Hunter was alone, but Triple H was about to explode into the main event scene.


	3. Chapter 3

The locker room was a mix of emotions. After eight years of war, Quinzel Wrestling Federation had bought out Napier Championship, however Mr. Quinzel had signed the Napier family to contracts with the company. Many were angry and upset they would have to work with the same people who had been trying to drive them out of business but their was more questioning to why they had been brought in. Many believed it was out of respect for them while many including Hunter believed it was to embarrass them. It didn't matter to Hunter, as he was the second entrant in a thirty man lottery battle royal and it was his only chance to have a world championship match. He had made some changes to his character since the disbanding of D-Generation X. Shawn and his wife Summer had picked out a new nickname for him called The Game as well as a new theme song of the same name which had became recognizable for it's intro of the opening verse of Time To Play The Game. Hunter waited for his time to enter the ring when he noticed a new face training. Hunter knew her only as the daughter of the Napier's business partner. She turned to see him looking and smiled at him as he turned away slightly embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you Hunter?" she said extending an MMA gloved hand.

"I don't think I know you" he replied, shaking her hand. She smiled at him.

"My names Stephenie, Stephenie Dent" She replied.

"Any relation to Harvey Dent?" Hunter asked. Stephenie laughed.

"No, but I always get asked that" she replied, smiling. Hunter was about to respond but he was interrupted by the roar of the crowd and music filling the arena.

_"Time To Play The Game" _Hunter grabbed his water bottle and stormed out into the arena. He had to be the last man standing out of twenty nine other competitors, and he was ready for it.

"The Game has been in this match for over fifty minutes!" The announcers hyped as Hunter eliminated one of the final three competitors. Triple H crouched in the corner as he stared down his final opponent who did the same. Many considered the woman he stared down to be a dream opponent for him. "And isn't this interesting ladies and gentlemen? The final two in this match are The Game Triple H, the abandoned son of Harley Quinn and Amy Napier, the apparent daughter of The Joker!" The two stood up and faced each other in the middle of the ring, staring into each others eyes full of hatred.

"Your Mom's the reason I won't have a Dad anymore" Amy growled.

"Your asshole Dad stole my Mom from me" Triple H replied angrily. The crowd then erupted as the two began brawling with each other. The battle was mostly a stalemate until Amy landed a hard punch and stunned Hunter; making him lean against the ropes. Amy took this as her chance and threw a high right kick but Triple H ducked. Amy's right leg became stuck on the top rope which provided Hunter with the opportunity to grab her left leg and throw her into the air, making Amy land on the floor outside. The crowd erupted as the bell rang and Triple H's music played.

"The Game has done it!" The announcers hyped. "Triple H is going to Wrestlemania!"

Hunter finished taping his wrists as he left his locker room. It was Wrestlemania and his championship match was next. His two opponents were Mick Quinzel under the Mankind mask and Mr. Napier. Mr. Napier had purely been placed in the match to be punished for his competition with them. Hunter walked out of his locker room and was met with his aunt Lisa grabbing his arm and pulling him along. She dragged him into the VIP room where both the Quinzel and Napier family were in chaos. Mrs. Napier was breaking down in tears as her family tried to comfort her and Amy Napier stormed out of the room not wanting to be anywhere near Hunter. Mr. Quinzel pulled Hunter aside into a quiet corner.

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter asked.

"I'm guessing you have heard about the rumors about Mr. Napier having an affair with Stephie Dent yes?" Hunter nodded, he had heard them but seriously doubted them. "Well it turns out they are true, and there already married. Now she said that she was going to make sure nothing happened to her husband. She's dangerous Hunter, and I need you to be able to handle her if she try's anything. Mick must win this and if Napier was to win our World Title it would destroy our company's reputation" Mr. Quinzel hissed.

"OK then, I'll make sure it's over quick." Hunter said. Mr. Quinzel smiled and nodded.

"I'm proud of you, stay safe" Mr. Quinzel said. Hunter nodded and headed to the ring.

Fifteen minutes into the match Stephine ran down to the ring armed with a small steel pipe. As soon as she was in the ring Stephine smacked Mick over the back of the head with the pipe. Triple H reacted immediately and picked up his signature sledgehammer and backed into a corner in ready position as the bloody Mr. Napier stumbled over with a kendo stick in hand. He was outnumbered, but Triple H was ready for a fight. As soon as he was in close, Stephine landed a hard kick to Mr. Napier's crotch. The announcers stuttered in shock as Triple H hit the Pedigree on Napier. The crowd erupted as the referee counted three and declared Triple H the winner. Hunter was on his knees as Stephine got to his level and kissed him passionately.

"What the hell is this?!" The announcers and Mr and Mrs Quinzel screamed. Hunter stood up as the referee handed him his new World Heavyweight Championship. Hunter put his arms around his wife, holding his title in one hand. Stephine snuggled into his chest and brought a microphone close to her.

"Ladies and gentleman, I welcome you all to a new era...the Quinzel-Dent Era" she announced with pride.


	4. Chapter 4

Triple H took one last look at the card written on a whiteboard on the wall. His semi main event was up next and he was defending his world championship against his father at Wrestlemania. He was nervous. Hunter was nervous because their was many personal issues in this match. He picked up his water bottle like he had been doing for the past decade but for the first time since his rookie days his hands were shaking. His wife held his free hand which seemed to instantly calm him down.

"It's okay babe, your gonna do great!" She smiled. He nodded back at her happily as they walked onto the stage to the huge crowd of seventy thousand people. He was about to have the biggest match of his entire career so far.

In twenty minutes, Hunter had used nearly every tactic he had but the match was still going. He saw the metal steps lying in the middle of the ring and immediately came up with an attack. He picked up the Undertaker and slammed his back into the steps. However something went wrong on the landing, Hunter's knee slammed into the metal and an excruciating pain filled his upper leg. He rolled into a corner of the ring clenching his leg and holding in his screams with painful groans. His wife begged him to tell her what was wrong but he couldn't. The referee immediatly gave the hand signal to notify the medical team and to stop the match. The crowd cheered him as he slowly limped away from the ring.

The doctor finally returned after an hour of Hunter and Stephanie waiting. The doctor frowned at him as he opened his file.

"So what's my injury?" Hunter asked miserably.

"It's not good Hunter, you've torn your quadricep muscle. It's a career threatening injury, you'll be out for months" The Doctor explained. "Stephanie I need you to come with me to discuss the recovery plans with the other family. I'll have someone come in and watch him. She obeyed him and the two left him alone. A few moments later Hunter's apparent step sister Amy Napier entered the room alone, her face paint still on. She looked worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked nervously.

"I'm here to monitor you" Amy replied. "Doctors orders" She sat on a chair beside him. "How bad is it?"

"Career threatening bad" he responded coldly.

"Poor baby" she breathed sadly, holding his hand.

"I thought you would be happy about that" Hunter said.

"No, I've come to terms that we're legally siblings now and it's not your fault my Dad isn't around anymore. We're both victims here" She smiled. Amy's phone alerted and she immediately reacted to it. "Right, lets get you up. Doc wants you out of here" Amy helped Hunter to his feet and began slowly pulling him along. "So what's your big plan?" She asked,

"I'm gonna work this off, train and come back better than ever" Hunter replied.

**Nine Months Later...**

"So have you decided what you want for your birthday sweetie?" Harley asked her daughter. Tara sighed in annoyance.

"I already told you that I don't know Mom" Tara grunted angrily. Harley was about to respond but she was cut off by the ringing of the house phone.

"Get the phone Harley! I'm busy!" The joker shouted. Harley skipped over and answered the phone.

"Joker house! How may I help you?" Harley said happily, Their was a loud sigh over the phone before the caller answered.

"Hello Harley...It's Dad" Harley's mood sunk at the answer.

"What do you want?" Harley asked flatly.

"I need a favor. I need you to come back for one month. Just one month for a special celebration tour" Mr. Quinzel said. Harley shrugged as she put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Sorry Dad but I don't need anything down their anymore. All I need is my puddin' and our beautiful Tara" Harley replied dreamily. Harley heard the sounds of arguing over the other end of the phone before getting a response.

"Are you really that heartless to say something that cruel you selfish bitch?!" Harley's sister Lisa screamed.

"Your just jealous because of what me and Mr. J have like everyone else!" Harley shouted back. Their was more struggling on the other end of the phone.

"Harley I'm so sorry-" Mr. Quinzel pleaded.

"Is their anything else you want Dad?" Harley interrupted strictly.

"Harley please! You can bring your family and anyone you want and I'll pay for everything! Please Harley!" Mr. Quinzel begged. Harley thought for a moment. Batman had been chasing them more since Tara's birth and it would be great if Tara could spend her birthday in a police station or running away from the bat.

"Okay then, when do we start?" Harley asked happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Harley was used to the hatred and criticism of her family which most people described as sick and twisted, but the stares and atmosphere from the locker room towards her seemed to be beyond another level of hatred. It didn't bother her at all though as their wasn't many people left from when she was working there. Harley turned her head to look at her daughter who seemed terrified.

"Whats the matter baby?" Harley asked.

"They look like they want to tear me apart!" Tara whispered.

"Aww it's alright sweetie, they won't hurt you. It's just a thing when your a newcomer, it'll pass soon baby" Harley reassured. Harley and her family walked over to her parents who were writing the final card for the show.

"Hi!" Harley said with excitement, swinging her arms around them.

"Hello Harley" Mr. Quinzel said nervously, his eyes not leaving The Joker.

"Hey there Dad, I'm The Joker!" Joker said proudly. "Your son in law and husband to your sexy daughter!" Joker pinched Harley's bottom and she giggled playfully in return.

"Eww Dad!" Tara cringed.

"You must be Tara, you look just like your Mother!" Mrs. Quinzel said happily.

"Yea, I know" Tara replied nervously, looking at the evil stares of others. As soon as Tara, The Joker and Mr. Quinzel began a conversation Mrs. Quinzel made her move on Harley.

"So...are you going to see him?" She asked. Harley stared at her mother in confusion.

"Who?" Harley asked. Before Mrs. Quinzel could respond Harley ended the conversation when she gasped in shock and excitement.

"Shawn!" Harley shouted, running over to him. "You look great!" She said.

"Uhh, thanks" Shawn replied nervously. Harley inspected a tattoo on his left shoulder.

"All the old Kliq members! Kevin, Scott, 1-2-3 and..." Harley stopped in confusion. "Who is Hunter?" Before Harley could get an answer she was called over by a crewman telling her it was her slot on the show. Harley and The Joker grabbed Tara and ran out onto the main stage. The crowd booed them to Harley's surprise. Harley ignored them as she stood on the middle of the ring.

"Hi guys! Did you miss me?" Harley asked the crowd. The crowd booed Harley. "Why do you hate? We used to be great friends. We'll this is my daughter Tara-" Harley was interrupted by the crowds Triple H chant. "Who the he'll is Triple H?!" Harley screamed angrily. The crowd continued to boo, and that's when Harley decided she'd had enough. "Fine! If you don't want me I'm gone!" Harley screamed. The sound effect of a car crash was heard in the arena.

"Mick Quinzel is back!" The announcers hyped. Mick looked at Harley with sad eyes. Harley looked at him angrily for his interruption.

"It's not at all a secret that this family is messed up" Mick began, "But I never thought you would follow that path"

"I don't have time for this Mick!" Harley shouted. She grabbed her daughters arm and went to storm out of the ring.

"Sorry buddy, ladies not in a good mood today" Joker said to him. Mick glared at him as the Joker stared at him.

"Fifteen years ago you gave me a very important task" Mick began. Harley froze, looking as if she had been paralyzed to the spot. "I Helped and guided that task and it became the greatest thing this family has ever-" Harley hit Mick in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick, sending him straight to the mat. Harley knelt to his level.

"Sorry bro, but I can't have you telling my family dirty little lies can I?" Harley asked, threateningly. Harley hopped out of the ring and rejoined her family to leave.

"What task did you give him sweets?" Joker asked suspiciously.

"Oh-Uh looking after my old cat" Harley said quickly, the excuse of a cat being the first thing that came to her mind.

"Where are you going Harley? That's not like you to walk away from a fight!" Mick shouted, rubbing the side of his head. Harley turned to him looking angry. She stormed off stage with her family and shortly returned with a huge monster like man with reptile like skin.

"Go get em' Crocky!" Harley said happily. Killer Croc stepped over the ropes and into the ring in which he barely fit. Mick threw a collection of punches at him which had no effect. Croc smashed his head into Mick's and obliterated him with one huge punch. Croc lifted Mick with his foot and kicked out, throwing Mick to Harley's feet. Killer Croc roared in the ring to show his dominance as Harley applauded him. Harley looked down to her brother.

"See Mick? I always get what I want, in fact I'm like a queen here. And if I'm gonna be around here a little while, you'll have to get used to that-"

"_Time to play the game_" The crowd went into an insane frenzy at the sound.

"How rude!" Harley shouted. Hunter was armed with his signature sledgehammer over his shoulder. He slowly walked to the ring as he studied Killer Croc. Hunter stood on the apron as Killer Croc roared at him. As soon as Hunter entered the ring Croc ran at him. Hunter combat rolled out of the way and slammed the hammer into the back of Croc's leg. The impact sending Croc down to one knee. Hunter then smacked the hammer across Croc's face. Croc's body fell to the mat in Harley's direction. Hunter locked eyes with Harley as he knelt over Croc and held up his unconscious and bloody head.

"Look what I can do, Mom" Hunter mouthed to her, as they intensely stared at her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tara! Could you come here please?" Tara heard her mother call. Tara finished her conversation with a backstage technician followed her mothers voice to find both her parents.

"We have a surprise for you princess" Joker cooed, ruffling Tara's hair softly.

"Mommy talked to her parents and agreed to do something special in return to keep quiet about the Uncle Croc incident" Harley explained happily. "And they agreed to give us the final minutes of the show to give you a TV birthday party!" Tara's eyes widened in terror.

"No! No way!" Tara whimpered.

"No choice!" Joker and Harley said excitedly as they dragged Tara out to the main stage decorated in balloons and circus lighting. Tara wasn't at all surprised to the reaction of hatred from the crowd but it eased her nerves slightly to see the other rouges of Arkham looking equally as miserable.

"Take a seat princess!" Joker said as he showed her to a queen like throne. Tara sat down and kept her eyes from the huge crowd as much as possible.

"I really don't want to be here!" Tara hissed to herself.

"Join the club" Two Face grunted.

"Quiet!" Harley shouted to the crowd.

"Hurry up Rocco! They're just presents for gods sake!" Joker shouted as Rocco struggled to pull a cartload of gifts. Harley clapped her hands excitedly.

"Okay everyone, lets sing happy birthday!" Harley instructed. Tara kept her head down in embarrassment. "On Three! 1-2-3!"

"_Are You Ready?_" The circus lighting turned to green house lights and a bass line ran through the arena. The trio of Hunter, Shawn and Amy stepped over the exhausted Rocco and took over the main spotlight. The theme music cut to where only the energy of the crowd could be heard.

"You know Shawn, I can't put my finger on it but something seems...different" Hunter said.

"I know! I know!" Shawn said excitedly like a child. "It's the new DX merchandise available in stores now!"

"No, I think it's our new member" Hunter said as he put an arm over Amy. "Amy these are the fans, fans this is Amy. So now that we're all set to go I just have one more question...Are You Ready?" The crowd cheered loudly. "No, I sad, are you ready?" Hunter asked again, the reaction this time being bigger. The trio stood looking down in their signature stance as Hunter began the infamous opening. "Then, for the thousands in attendance and the millions watching around the world" Hunter looked up and examined the scene of the party. "And apparently because we're the only ones here who aren't certifiably insane. Let's get ready to suck-"

"Oi!" Harley interrupted, much to the dislike of the crowd. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Harley demanded. Hunter shrugged.

"Well I'm Triple H, your son and co-founder of DX. This is Shawn Mic-"

"You know what I mean young man!" Harley shouted, her fists clenching in rage. "You don't just come and interrupt my daughters party! Did my brother not raise you with any manors?"

"I have to agree" Tetch said, sipping at his tea. "The degenerate behavior is absolutely atrocious" Hunter made a guilty face.

"The pedophile has a point-"

"I'm not a pedophile!" Tetch shouted.

"Yeah sure" Hunter murmured. "Where going to have to discuss this as a group, we've been apart for some time so if you wait one moment please" The trio huddled together and whispered to each other. They then counted to three and threw their hands up into the air like children. They split and Hunter turned to face Harley. "Ok so here's what we've decided" Shawn then kicked Tetch hard in the face, making him roll back in his chair. What was once a birthday party had erupted into a massive brawl. Ivy threw herself at Amy but missed as Amy rolled out of the way, recovering with a fierce kick to Ivy's head. Shawn immediately picked up a wooden chair and slammed it over Two Faces head. Shawn ducked a sucker punch from The Joker and Hunter picked Joker up and slammed him onto the table making it break. DX regrouped as they studied the carnage. The only rouge left standing was Harley who was placed firmly in front of Tara. The group shared a look and shrugged as they made their exit. Before leaving Hunter pulled a present from his pocket. He placed it on Tara's lap and ruffled her hair softly. However Tara had no reaction, as she was frozen in confusion at what had just happened.

"You better have something really good to make up for this dad!" Harley shouted, slamming her fists down on the desk.

"Harley please calm down!" Her father pleaded. "How about a position of power for you and your husband?" Harley narrowed her eyes. "I'll even throw in your own office" Harley was about to grab her father but The Joker interrupted her.

"We'll take it!" Joker said proudly, grabbing Harley and dragging her out of the room. The Joker had made his own adjustments to the office which sported a purple and green wall color.

"Aw puddin' you've got pictures of the whole family!" Harley cooed.

"Yep, the first one is of me beating Robin with a crowbar! Such happy memories! Then we have you sweets, beating Mick with you mallet and finally Tara at her birthday party. You know before-" Harley hushed him.

"Let's not talk about that" Harley breathed. She then squealed in delight at a large framed magazine cover of her and The Joker holding an infant Tara.

"Guess what else sweets" Joker said. "I got Rocco to do a taped presentation of the office to show to everybody tonight" Harley kissed him softly.

"It's gonna be great puddin'" Harley breathed.

"And that's my office!" The Joker said to the audience after the video ended. "I bet your all jealous!" The crowd were bored by the segment, most seeming it was glad it was over. The video screen then showed a live feed of Rocco and a camera team going towards The Joker's office as Rocco muttered about The Joker wanting to do a another presentation.

"What the hell is going on?" Joker asked a crew member at ringside but they simply shrugged. Joker turned to the video footage to see Hunter, Shawn and Amy waiting outside the office.

"Uh, what are you doin' at J's office" Rocco asked nervously.

"Visiting" Amy responded.

"Well lets go in" Hunter said as he slowly opened the door.

"J said he don't want anyone going in there!" Rocco protested.

"Look it's fine me and Amy are family-"

"Oh my god!" Shawn cried. The scene of the office resembled a bomb sight. The office had been vandalized with the DX initials spray painted in green on the walls. Rocco dropped his microphone as he slowly walked in.

"Who would do something like this?" Hunter questioned. Hunter pointed at the first picture on the wall. "Look theirs me! Slamming The Joker through the announce table!"

"And theirs me! Smacking a chair over Harvey Dent's head!" Shawn said.

"And theirs me guys! Knocking Ivy's teeth out!" Amy said. Rocco tried to protest but just stuttered. The trio then gasped in terror as they pointed to the corner.

"My god!" Shawn gasped.

"The sacred magazine cover!" Hunter said dramatically as he picked it up and brought in into the view of the camera. "Some evil Picasso thug has turned this family man Joker into a Victorian business man! Complete with a mustache, monocle and top hat!" Shawn then came back into the camera view holding a manga book.

"Check it out guys, Joker has all these sweet Batman comics stuffed in a secret corner!" Shawn said excitedly.

"Cool which ones?" Amy asked.

"It's called Batman And Joker Yaoi Adventures-" Shawn suddenly screamed and threw the book on the floor.

"Please it can't be that bad" Triple H sighed, picking up the book and flicking through the pages. "It's just a comic book. Holy Shit!" Hunter slammed the book down.

"What? What is it?" Amy asked.

"You don't wanna know!" Shawn said quickly.

"Let's get out of here!" Hunter said shoving Amy out.

"But I wanna see!" Amy pleaded.

"You really don't" Hunter said, running out. The feed then cut, leaving only the sight of The Joker throwing a temper tantrum.


	7. Chapter 7

Tara had been waiting for her parents to come back for over two hours. They had told her they had gone out to dinner and that they would be back within the hour. However Tara had a feeling it was something much bigger than just dinner. Tara was bored, she was in the hotel room alone and her mother had told her not to leave the hotel. Tara looked at the rectangle shaped birthday gift she had been given by her brother after he had slammed her father through a table. Tara picked the present up and examined it. She had no idea what it was, but her main guesses were a box of chocolates or perfume. Tara was surprised when she unwrapped the gift to find an envelope containing a thousand dollars and dvd set with a sticky note attached to the front cover reading "_Do some research kid_" The DVD Tara held was a three disc set about the Quinzel family. Tara had no interest in learning anything regarding family history with the exception of her mother and brother. Tara scanned through the dvd listing leaflet and was drawn to a chapter in the documentary deleted scenes section of the extra's menu entitled "_Quinzels VS Jokers"_. Tara inserted the first disc and played the chapter as soon as the menu loaded. Tara closely listened in on the information being given to her. The chapter began opening with an interview with a member of the Quinzel family who Tara did not know but recognized.

"_The Joker's daughter Amy Napier is the perfect heel for the Quinzel promotion, Amy is the vision of both the Quinzel and the Napier family of what the company is supposed to be. Competitive, tough, smart, talented in the ring. Her life is the ring and being better than her father twenty four seven._" The shots of the interview were played along with various clips of Amy. Tara was confused to why they referred to Amy as the Joker's daughter but she was sure she would find an explanation. "_However as history has proven with villains the audience likes they cannot be who they are without the anti-hero to battle. Their is no Sabertooth without Wolverine. Their is no Lex Luthor without Superman. Their is no Joker without The Batman. Their is no Amy Napier...without Triple H. It never would have happened if Mr. Quinzel hadn't broken every rule when he bought out the Napier promotion and hired Amy, and it started when those two were the final two in the Royal Rumble. The moment in where only one was going to have that career defining moment_" Tara thought that it was possible for Amy to be her sister considering her father had no memory prior to his accident. "_It's a very compelling situation for so many reasons. Not only is it the next generation of Quinzel VS Napier but it takes the idea of the sibling rivalry to a whole new level. These two have been throw to the side by their parents, they blame and hate each other and they have the same competitive drive to be the best at what they do. And when the Quinzel family chose Amy to be their face of the company the sibling rivalry turned into a war of the bitter daughter with the protection of the authority who cares about no one but herself and the lone wolf who challenges her place based on respect and the fighters code. It seemed like a near mirror reflection of Batman and The Joker_" A clip of both Amy and Triple H arguing was shown with Amy holding her title with no form of care.

"_I'm the better one of us and both families know it, now tell me to my face I'm better like your commanded to_" Amy growled. Hunter placed a finger on the title resting in Amy's arms.

"_You have no respect for that, for anything and I have no respect for you. You think because you have this you are justified respect but the only reason you have that is because you are willing to take out anyone or do anything by any means necessary and that does not define a champion in my eyes._" Amy shoved herself in His face as a way of intimidation.

"_I told you to do something and you will-_" Hunter grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled her close, the reaction startling Amy.

"_You are an ignorant son of a bitch with no respect even for yourself-_" Amy wriggled out of his grip and dived on Hunter. More clips of their matches and encounters were shown to Tara. The final pieces of audio from the interview continued to play over the clips.

"_It shares the spot of number one on the list of the most legendary moments of the lengthy Quinzel VS Napier rivalry, in many opinions it is the greatest feud in history and it will never be topped by anyone_" The chapter ended with the final clips fading out. Tara just stared at the screen as she processed the overflow of information in her head. As soon as she woke from her dazed state Tara immediately loaded up the internet on her laptop and watched the whole DVD set, looking for as much information as possible.

"Their is no way I'm agreeing to this Harley!" Mr. Quinzel screamed at his just stared at him with unimpressed eyes.

"You want me gone for poor little Hunter's sake, this is the best way to get rid of me." Harley said mockingly. Mr. Quinzel growled angrily at the knowledge that his daughter was right. The only other way to get rid of her would be to breach the rules of her contract, and that would ruin him. "Do we have a deal?" Harley asked, extending her hand. Mr. Quinzel shook it. Harley headed to the door and turned back to him. "And remember dad, bring your best guys to beat mine or this place is mine and my puddin's!" Harley skipped off as her cackling laughter filled the atmosphere. Mr. Quinzel put his head in his hands, feeling as if he had just signed his own death warrant.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr and Mrs Quinzel had called everyone to a locker room meeting. A lot of the talent backstage had been pestering him to what the meeting was about. The locker room was abuzz. Lisa Quinzel called for quiet and everyone obeyed.

"Okay so as you all aware their was some major...negotiations regarding the future of the company" Mr Quinzel began. Hunter didn't like the vibes given by his grandparents. They usually sounded much more confident. But their tones and actions seemed worried and afraid. He didn't like it, as did the rest of the locker room. "We are aware that my daughters return to the company has caused problems for us both backstage and at live events and we have came to a high risk agreement with her side. Our biggest Pay-Per-View of the Summer season is at the end of the month. And the theme is team matches and survival and that's exactly what we need to do"

"I thought that was already the theme of the November show?" Amy stated.

"Yes but it applies to this years Summer event" Mrs. Quinzel replied.

"What do you mean?" The masked luchadore of the locker room Rey asked, followed by the grunts of agreement from the locker room. Mr Quinzel paused and sighed before explaining.

"The only way we could get rid of Harleen and her family and friends are to essentially turn the event into a war. Their will be ten matches on the card. Each featuring one or multiple of you against their forces. Whoever scores the most victories...takes control of the company" The locker room was in silence. Lisa stepped in front of her parents and drew her eyes to her clip board.

"Okay I'm going to read out the card in order from main event to opener match. Hunter and Shawn will team with Amy against Joker and his teammates Ivy and Harvey. Randy will defend the world title against Harley-"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Wait a second!" Randy, the current holder of the companies world heavyweight championship interrupted. "I'm not defending against that psychotic bitch!"

"You'll do what your goddamn told!" Lisa shouted. Randy swung his title over his shoulder and turned to Hunter.

"Well why doesn't he fight his mom?" Randy questioned. "Him and Amy are the reason the freaks are back anyway!"

"Don't blame us you spoilt brat!" Amy growled. The man which the fans knew as John Cena stepped in. Cena had been chosen by Hunters Grandparents to be the face of the company after himself and Amy destroyed their chances of taking the spot with their nearly year long all out war.

"Don't defend them John!" Randy shouted. "Us two have been in main events for over ten years and the fans want to see that goat faced waste of space!" Randy pointed to the man he was talking about who was silently sitting on a bench. Daniel Bryan was called Goat Face because of the beard he had grown in. He was well respected by both fans and fellow wrestlers, but like the problems Hunter had because of his Mothers identity, Mr and Mrs Quinzel wouldn't push him because it would be bad for business. At least it was in their eyes. The locker room exploded into a verbal war. Wrestlers argued with each other and Mrs. Quinzel broke down as her husband comforted her. The team of Hunter, Cena, Amy and Bryan tried to stop Lisa and Randy from killing each other. The conflict and emotion in the room immediately stopped in respect as the door slammed open. The man that walked in was looked at as not only a locker room leader, but an icon. He was 6'10, with long black hair. He had already suited up in his Gothic like attire. Hunter knew him as his Father, or by his name Mark. However the rest of the locker room knew him by his gimmick, The Undertaker. The locker room made space for Taker as he leaned against the wall next to Hunter. He kept his head down as he twirled a keyring of his logo in between his fingers. He looked up with his eyes.

"Continue" He grunted. Lisa choked nervously as she attempted to continue. Taker and Hunter tuned her out as they began their silent discussion.

"What's your place?" Mark asked.

"Main event, Ivy, Harvey and J" Hunter responded. "Yours?"

"Upper midcard, 6 on 6" Mark replied. Hunter and Taker looked around the room.

"We're gonna get slaughtered aren't we" Hunter said dryly.

"Maybe, but we've got other hope" Mark responded. Taker nodded to the three man group know as The Shield. "The Samoan"

"Roman Reigns" Hunter said, finishing the sentence. Reigns not only had a family legacy in the business like Hunter, but he also packed power and ability. The two noticed that a few people such as Bryan and Cena had tuned into their conversation. Taker formed a fist with his left hand, the signal to stop the conversation to avoid detection. After Lisa had finished reading out the card and answering questions Mr and Mrs Quinzel had given a final speech. It wasn't too motivational but it was something.


End file.
